Désir Onirique
by BloodOfHell
Summary: À quoi ressemblerait notre cher PDG capilotracté s'il avait choisi d'être indépendant, entièrement sur le terrain ? Pas sa version alternative, mais le nôtre. L'avare. Le stratège. Détestant Caleb. Venez découvrir sa nouvelle version : Armand F*cking Trueman. [One Shot]


Bonjour / Bonsoir !

Aujourd'hui, juste un petit One Shot offert par votre serviteur, sponsorisé par son inconscient qui a une imagination dingue en matière de rêve.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Entièrement relaxé, il fermait les boutons de sa chemise grise, d'une teinte sobre. Lorsqu'il atteignit l'avant-dernier, une onde de choc fit vibrer le bâtiment. À l'instar d'un tremblement de terre de haute magnitude, le sol bougea d'une force déconcertante. Les personnes à l'intérieur furent déséquilibrées par cet événement, presque à l'unanimité. La moitié des documents et livres qu'il possédait s'échappèrent des bibliothèques. Celles-ci ne suivirent pas uniquement grâce à une brillante idée que les propriétaires avaient eu de tout fixer solidement.

Pour ne pas également tomber, il se rattrapa sur le meuble le plus proche. Une table, dans son cas. Une mèche châtain en profita pour tomber devant ses yeux. Même lorsqu'il se remit parfaitement droit. Il ne prit pas la peine de la repousser. Un sourire étira un coin de ses lèvres. La flamme d'une détermination nouvelle prit possession de son regard.

Il était temps qu'ils arrivent. Il était actuellement prêt à perdre patience.

Tout devrait se dérouler rapidement maintenant, il en avait conscience. Son corps était parsemé de picotement nerveux. S'il ne bougeait pas, il entamerait une danse très endiablée avec l'hystérie qui sommeillait en lui. Plus une seconde n'était à gaspiller, tout était à faire mécaniquement selon le programme. Chaque minuscule détail était prévu, déjà pris en compte. Il récupéra sans plus attendre le pistolet devant lui. De bon calibre, celui idéal pour sa situation. Comme toujours. Il l'arma et le plaça en travers de son pantalon, le long de son flanc. Puis, s'empara vivement de sa veste de costume et de sa carte servant de clé. Son bureau ne lui servirait sûrement plus ce soir.

Une fois dans le couloir, son dos effleura le mur. Il n'aimait pas s'y coller entièrement, conséquence de quoi sinon il risquait de salir ses vêtements. Seulement, il n'était pas non plus en mesure de se promener les mains dans les poches en plein milieu d'un endroit pareil. Similaires à ceux des hôtels de luxe dans le choix des coloris, les lieux arboraient une lumière tamisée. Toutefois, ce n'était pas des chambres touristiques derrière chaque porte. Chacune menait à un(e) agent(e) de terrain redoutable ou à un(e) tueur(euse) d'élite. Tous et toutes sous identité secrète, mais également tous et toutes indépendant(e)s. Personne n'avait de données sur les autres. Juste un nom, tout au plus. Parfois originellement un pseudonyme.

Il arriva bien vite à un coin. Curieusement, l'architecte s'était donné un mal fou à donner aux passages une impression étouffante d'étroitesse. Ils n'étaient pas longs et relativement larges comme on en voyait d'habitude. Les plans des étages ressembleraient sûrement plus à une partie de Tetris si quelqu'un les étudiait. Au troisième virage, il prit une pause. L'adrénaline commençait à monter. Il venait de voir le numéro qu'il recherchait.

Il se concentra dessus. Élaborant brièvement un repérage des alentours et une tactique de secours. Il s'y précipita stratégiquement, tandis qu'une explosion retentissait. Ils se rapprochaient, apparemment. Peut-être étaient-ils déjà même à son étage. Même s'il en doutait, vis-à-vis du ressenti de cette attaque. Posté devant la porte convenue, il prononça distinctement au plus proche d'elle deux codes. 2237 - 4296128. Le premier le référant lui, le second le plan à mettre en place. Le verrou se leva dans un claquement reconnaissable qui mettait en avant son ancienneté. Il se glissa à l'intérieur. Ceci juste avant qu'un groupe court dans le couloir où il se trouvait. Heureusement, ce n'était pas les bons. Juste des employés. Sans importance, donc.

Il atterrit dans ce qui semblait être un placard à balais. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait lui de la taille d'une suite, ici n'était pas plus grand que cette image. Il n'y prêta pas attention. Ce qui l'intéressait, c'était tout le matériel informatique disposé sur des mini-étagères et l'écran central affichant déjà des lignes de code. Un homme était-là aussi. La soixantaine, une barbe fine et coupée soigneusement. Elle blanchissait. Vêtu d'un costume complet, à la chemise blanche et au gilet gris, il abordait un look typiquement anglais. Une montre à gousset dépassait même d'une poche. Son veston reposait sur une accroche derrière l'entrée, pour terminer le tout. Il le salua d'un signe bref mais poli, puis se tourna vers l'appareil et commença à chercher à l'intérieur. Pendant quelques secondes, il n'y eu que le bruit des touches du clavier pour alimenter la conversation.

\- Des nouvelles de Mira ?

C'était son voisin. Son expression neutre était trahie par ses pupilles. Il était préoccupé par l'opération se déroulant. Personnellement, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Même s'il ne ressentait que l'excitation de l'action et du terrain présentement. Peut-être aura-t-il de l'empathie, plus tard. Peut-être.

\- Non. Pas encore. Elle ne devrait plus tarder, son tour arrive bientôt.

\- Peut-être lui est-il arrivé quelque chose ? Beaucoup d'agents ont disparu ces derniers temps.

\- Il y a trois mois, elle était vivante. Ce soir, elle est donc dans ce bâtiment.

C'était une certitude. Elle se devait d'être présente de toute manière, elle avait son rôle à interpréter. De son côté, il se contenta du peu qu'il dénicha sur ses ennemis. Faisant volte-face, il tomba à nouveau sur le même homme. Il était difficile de faire autrement, après tout. Celui-ci lui tendit un appareil électronique de la taille et forme d'une carte de jeu en relief. Son affirmation et sa confiance dans la situation semblait l'avoir détendu. À présent, il dégageait un sentiment de pur sérieux. Presque solennel.

\- Maintenant, c'est le 723.

Il acquiesça à cette nouvelle donnée. Même s'il la connaissait déjà. Ses doigts agrippèrent l'objet et il ressortit prudemment. Celui-ci atterrit dans la poche intérieure de sa veste, à l'abri. Une nouvelle explosion retentit, suivie d'une nouvelle onde. Cette fois-ci, il chuta. Le sol l'accueillit à bras ouverts. Cependant ce fut pour une courte durée, puisqu'il se releva instantanément. Comme si rien ne venait de se produire. Les deux mains par terre, il se propulsa vers le haut pour retomber accroupi et n'avait plus qu'à simplement se redresser. Dans un mouvement fluide, sans effort particulier.

Cela lui permit de les voir arriver du coin de l'oeil. Les deux qui couraient vers lui pensant sûrement être avantagés. «Pensant», seulement. Profitant de sa position, il tendit une jambe pour balayer celles du premier avant de se relever prestement. Poings levés, en position de combat. Une main arriva à sa gauche pour lui donner un premier coup. Il se pencha pour esquiver. Puis, pivota de façon à entamer une clé de bras. Il réalisa à peine que la personne contre lui était une femme, volant juste le poignard ceinturé devant sa poitrine qu'il avait aperçu. Avant qu'elle ne se dégage, il le planta de travers sur le bord de sa colonne vertébrale. Sa coéquipière voulut se jeter à son secours. Cependant, la lame finit sa trajectoire de vol dans son coeur avant toute mise en place de tentatives.

Il relâcha sa victime, pensif. Un troisième apparut à cet instant au coin face à lui. Il se servit de sa vitesse de course contre lui pour l'aider à le maîtriser. Il se pencha en esquivant, l'attrapa sous l'épaule et s'aida de son propre dos pour le faire rouler. Déstabilisé par l'attaque, son ennemi n'eut aucun répondant. Le choc qu'il reçut en s'écrasant après cette sorte de salto provoqua un craquement d'horreur. Pourtant, il n'eut pas le temps de souffrir. Une balle de son propre silencieux qu'il tenait encore l'immobilisa définitivement. D'un geste détendu, son bourreau passa une main dans ses cheveux lisses pour les dégager de sa vue. Finalement un peu d'action. Elle était la bienvenue. Même s'il avait mieux à faire. Sans plus attendre, il se remit en marche sur une dizaine de mètres. Il devait activer le pas, ça devenait urgent.

Un bruit retentit derrière lui à cette pensée. Bruit qui aurait pu passer discrètement s'il n'y était pas familier. Sans prévenir, il se retourna en actionnant mécaniquement ses réflexes. Les jambes légèrement écartées, le dos droit. Son bras gauche tendu, son arme fermement tenue à son extrémité. Une mèche coula lentement devant le côté de son visage qui se tenait de profil. Face à lui, un homme au physique dangereux le tenait également en joue.

À trente centimètres de lui.

Le bougre avait crû le surprendre en usant d'une capacité de téléportation. La source de défense de son adversaire presque collée à l'emplacement de son cœur ne le fit même pas frémir. Au contraire, intérieurement, il trépignait d'excitation. Enfin le jeu démarrait, ce n'était pas trop tôt. Ils en avaient mis du temps à commencer à le trouver. Aller les chercher directement aurait été inutile, mais il en aurait presque eu une minute de désespoir que personne n'ait eu ce fair-play. Il méritait quand même d'être la petite souris dénichée par ces matous enragés. Surtout avec le peu d'efforts qu'il mettait à se cacher.

Une courte pause pour prendre une bouffée d'air et il se mit à parler le premier. D'une voix calme, avec un soupçon d'assurance. Après tout, ce n'était pas nouveau pour lui. Il avait ça dans le sang.

\- Un conseil, tu devrais trembler. Ça ferait plus naturel.

\- En quel honneur ?

Apparemment, ce qu'il disait faisait rire son vis-à-vis. Très bien. Un éclair de pur sadisme traversa sa pupille visible. Oh, il allait l'aimer celui-là. Ses mots se détachèrent avec gourmandise.

\- Celle de ta mort prochaine.

\- Ça tombe bien, je pensais justement pareil pour toi.

À l'extérieur, il pouvait entendre une Église se mettre à sonner pour la vingt-troisième heures de la journée. Sa joue se crispa une seconde, contrarié par cette information. Le temps passait vite, _Il_ arrivait. Seulement, il manquait encore quelques étapes au plan. Il se devait d'abréger, même s'il n'appréciait pas vraiment de le faire. Les jouets comme celui avec qui il échangeait présentement se faisaient de plus en plus rares. Se cassaient plus facilement aussi. Avec l'expérience. Il l'avait prouvé avec les trois derniers dont les corps jonchaient encore ce qui sera leurs tombes.

\- Fais tes prières.

\- Jamais.

La hargne se lisait dans sa voix sans qu'il n'ait à la hauser. Celui-ci avait le mérite d'être déterminé, il fallait lui reconnaître. Même si c'était inutile dans sa situation.

\- Dommage.

Il n'était pas très amusant au final. C'était bien plus distrayant ceux qui suppliaient.

Le coup parti. Le bruit fut atténué par un cri d'un autre étage. Atténué, mais pas assourdi complètement. L'écho se reporta contre les murs et siffla à ses oreilles. Le corps maintenant sans vie s'écroula. La trace de sang entamait sa progression sur la moquette. Son poing se baissa jusqu'à ce que son bras longe sa veste. Un sourire apparut à nouveau sur ses lèvres. De la mesquinerie mixée à du bonheur dans son regard.

Derrière-lui, une voix féminine se fit entendre. Dans un ton de constat, digne de quelqu'un qui venait tout juste d'arriver. Pas le moins du monde surpris ou choqué par l'homicide.

\- Je t'ai connu plus inspiré pour tes répliques de Super-Vilain.

\- Certes, il n'aura eu qu'une unique chance d'avoir une mort classe et je lui ai refusé. Tant pis, on ne peut pas toujours être un héro.

Tandis qu'il répondait, il continuait de lui tourner volontairement le dos. Fit craquer quelques articulations, étira quelques muscles. À «héro», il ponctua sa phrase d'un geste pour placer une balle dans le canon, prête à être utilisée. Puis replaça l'arme à sa place. Elle n'ajouta rien, se contenta sûrement juste de le fixer. Il en fit de même en matière de silence. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'il lui fit face pour reprendre sa route. Respectueux, il marqua une pause pour la saluer d'un signe de tête bref. Qu'elle lui rendit de la même façon.

Mira. Agente de terrain indépendante. Sa coéquipière pour ce soir.

Ils prirent la marche en direction du numéro indiqué par l'homme avec qui il s'était entretenu. Sans se concertés, en contrôle complet de la situation. Leurs pas étaient néanmoins pressés. Très proches de la destination, ils devenaient moins prudents. Notamment en matière de discrétion. À mi-chemin, il prit la parole spontanément.

\- C'était mon premier groupe.

\- J'en ai eu trois dans le hall. Ils nous encerclent.

\- Bien.

Ce n'était pas contraire à ce qui était prévu. Ou plutôt, n'allait pas à l'encontre de leurs actions futures.

\- J'ai l'appareil.

Ils atteignirent le 723. Il se plaça sur le côté de la porte, jetant des regards vers le couloir. Plutôt détendu. Elle, elle s'occupait d'ouvrir.

\- Des blessures ?

\- Pitié, Armand. Ne fais pas ton arrogant.

Son ton transpirant d'évidence lui arracha un sourire amusé. Un déclic se fit. Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur sans plus de délibérations. Un nouveau couloir se présenta devant eux, sur quelques mètres. Cette fois-ci, ils étaient dans une sorte d'appartement. C'était comme un Quartier Général. Ils connaissaient bien les lieux. Des portes se présentaient sur les côtés, dans ce cas-là évidemment sans nécessiter une quelconque clef pour les passer. Une était d'ailleurs actuellement ouverte, la dernière de la rangée. Des chuchotements et des bruissements en provenaient. Bon, à présent, ils leur restaient une heure devant eux. Bien assez long pour gérer leur temps comme ils l'entendaient.

\- Tu as besoin d'une pause ou tu veux directement passer à décrypter nos informations ?

Le regard qui lui répondit fut des plus éloquents. Professionnels, ils avancèrent avec sérieux droit devant eux. Jusqu'à ce qu'une porte sembla comme apparaître à sa gauche. En fait, elle attira surtout son attention. Et la maintenue déconcentrée. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment passer à côté de ça. En moins d'une seconde, il agit. D'une main, il attrapa le poignet de sa voisine. De l'autre, la poignée. En un instant, ils étaient disparus à l'intérieur. Sans attirer de doutes sur leurs présences initiales.

Des petits néons, à l'instar de veilleuses, ponctuaient sobrement les lieux d'une lumière tamisée. Ne les plongeant donc pas immédiatement dans le noir complet. Ils pouvaient donc se distinguer sans problèmes. Ce dont ils profitèrent, se fixant notamment sans se détourner un seul instant. Ailleurs ne les intéressait pas, présentement.

\- Je t'ai cru mort. Tu n'étais plus sur le marché pendant des mois. Sans compter d'être introuvable ici jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur toi par hasard.

Sa voix était pleine de reproches. Acide. Il haussa les épaules, nonchalant.

\- J'ai pris des vacances.

\- T'es qu'un con, Armand.

Digne d'un twist onirique, sa réplique changea l'ambiance entre eux. Les isola de toute la situation extérieure. Il se sentit fortement attiré par elle, comme deux aimants. _Ou amants_. En effet, elle n'était pas que sa co-équipière pour la soirée. Ils entretenaient une relation souvent plus passionnée par leurs désirs ardents que par leurs amours du terrain. Des étreintes décomplexées de tout attachement.

Discussion close, il en profita. Ses mains englobèrent son visage et il l'embrassa. Violemment. Lorsqu'elle répondit en l'attrapant pour le tirer contre elle, il l'accola sans douceur contre le mur. Il ne voulait plus qu'aucun espace puisse les séparer. Il devait le penser trop fort, puisqu'elle reprit le dessus. Il la sentit plaquer ses mains contre son torse, sans ménagement. Il eut à peine le temps de réagir. Il remercia un lit de se trouver quelques pas derrière-lui, réceptionnant sa perte d'équilibre. Elle l'avait littéralement projeté en arrière sans tenir compte de son atterrissage.

Un «clic» retentit une seconde plus tard. Un sourire digne des plus grands prédateurs sur le visage, elle venait de poser le verrou. De se savoir enfermé avec elle formait une boule de chaleur qui se mouvait dans son ventre. Il ne pouvait pas rêver mieux. Une femme superbe, lui, l'adrénaline et de l'isolement. C'était Noël.

Il en voulait plus.

Tout de suite.

 ** _Maintenant_**.

Cependant, il n'eut pas vraiment le loisir de réfléchir à ce qu'elle lui faisait ressentir. Elle revint rapidement vers lui pour l'embrasser à son tour. Mais surtout le faire tomber entièrement contre le matelas, se retrouvant à califourchon sur lui. Il avait perdu sa veste apparemment, sans se rappeler ni comment ni quand. Idéalement dans la pièce. Elle parcourait son corps de ses mains aventureuses, l'envahissait complètement. Ne lui laissait pas la moindre occasion de reprendre un peu de pouvoir sur ce qu'il se passait. Ni son souffle. Heureusement, il n'était pas du genre à s'en plaindre. Il adorait ça. Il ne désirait plus que respirer son odeur, goûter sa peau et la toucher par des caresses.

Juste «être», pendant rien qu'une seconde si elle lui accordait. Se sentir vivant dans ces draps. Cruellement honnête et noyé d'émotions qui le consumeraient jusqu'à ce qu'il renaisse à nouveau depuis les cendres de la passion qu'ils auraient partagé. Puis, il reprendrait son rôle. Remettrait son masque. Étranger à l'explosion éphémère qui l'avait pourtant embrasé.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle finit d'ouvrir sa chemise en y sacrifiant quelques boutons, qu'il réalisa qu'elle le mettait à nu plus vite qu'il n'en avait envie. Il se trouvait même critiquement trop désavantagé vis-à-vis d'elle. Après tout, elle portait encore absolument tous ses vêtements. Il se devait de rééquilibrer la balance. Comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, elle se détacha pour attraper le bas de son t-shirt. Se redressant sur ses coudes, il allait être aux premières loges pour dévorer des yeux cet agréable spectacle. Il en salivait déjà, s'humidifiant les lèvres inconsciemment.

...

Il ouvrit les yeux. Son cœur battait presque douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Désorienté, il lui fallut une seconde pour comprendre. Ce fut son corps qui lui donna l'explication qu'il ne souhaitait pas tout à fait recevoir. Il grimaça de dégoût. Poisseux de sueur.

\- Et merde !

Il jura à demi-mots, passa une main sur son visage. Les défauts de réalité lui sautaient aux yeux maintenant. Il soupira bruyamment. Avec espoir, il lorgna sur le côté. Ce coup d'œil le frustra encore plus. Oui, il était bien seul. Tout comme il l'était lorsqu'il s'était endormi. Ce n'était donc pas tout à fait une surprise. Dans un grognement agacé, il se débarrassa d'un geste sec de ses couvertures et prit le chemin de la douche. Une glaciale l'attendait. Il savait qu'il ne parviendrait pas à se rendormir après ça.

Une heure quarante-deux du matin. Son téléphone affichait ceci quand il le sortit de sa poche quelques temps plus tard. Il le regarda une seconde fois pour constater amèrement le même résultat. Une crispation figea ses traits tandis qu'il venait de passer la porte d'entrée de son immeuble. Il soupira encore en fixant longuement l'écran. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire pour s'écouter réellement. Il entama sa marche, dans la fraîcheur nocturne des rues parisiennes. Appareil à l'oreille. Il prit la parole immédiatement après avoir entendu le bruit de quelqu'un qui décrochait. Passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux encore humides pour y emprisonner les pointes.

\- Allô Carla ? Pour ce que ça change franchement, j'espère que je ne vous dérange pas. Parce que je suis sur le chemin de votre appartement là. Et que je ne compte pas faire demi-tour.

* * *

Merci de votre lecture. J'espère que vous avez aimé, même si c'est un classique scénaristique et que le style est un peu plus différent que ce que j'ai pu écrire précédemment ^^ et une citation valant tout au monde, je me permet de citer ce cher Simon Brochard lors d'un making-of de la saison 4 «En fait, la motivation primaire des personnages, c'est la baise ! On s'en rend pas compte, mais là on le découvre dans cette fin de saison.», qui je trouve illustre parfaitement ce One Shot.

PS : Le " _Il_ arrivait" après la cloche de l'Église est une référence à l'univers de H. P. Lovecraft, connu pour son suspense et l'importance des heures à laquelle se déroule certains événements, notamment minuit. Le " _Il_ " représentant ici donc -sans surprise pour les connaisseurs- Cthulhu.

Une review, ou un favoris / suivi est toujours appréciable pour l'auteur, si son travail vous semble mériter un moment en plus de votre temps, même si ce n'est qu'optionnel bien évidement.

À bientôt !


End file.
